Geass of Eywa
by VictoriaVQ
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia and Lelouch Lamperouge are dead but Lelouch Kae'mojh is still alive. After his memory was rewritten his true self reawakens and Lelouch seeks to find his wife and child in Pandora. Ultimately torn between reuniting with his own family, saving Nunnally, liberating Area 11 or destroying Britannia Lelouch the Miracle worker plans to do all the above. Avatar X-over
1. Summary

Lelouch vi Britannia and Lelouch Lamperouge were dead, but Lelouch Kae'mojh was still alive. After having his memory rewritten by the Emperor, Lelouch true self reawakens from his first memory wipe five years ago, and seeks to find his wife and child in Pandora - a parallel world connected to Earth. Five years of complete memory loss can do a lot to a person's mind and psyche, and leaves Lelouch torn between reuniting with his own family, saving Nunnally, liberating Area 11, or destroying Britannia. As the Miracle Worker, Lelouch has a plan to do all the above, and with the unexpected help of a surprisingly known few.


	2. Zerok

_"My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion against me, although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of you."_

_"What?!" No, this can't be happening!_

_"I will rewrite your memory, about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally."_

_"No…Geass!"_

_"You'll remember none of it, you'll just be insignificant."_

_"No, stop!" I begged desperately, almost screaming. "You're stealing what's precious to me again! First my mother and now you're taking Nunnally!"_

_"Precisely! You'll simply be a pawn of Britannia and nothing else! Charles zi Britannia engraves into you!"_

_"No, stop it!"_

_…Nunnally…my dear sister…Eyvanka…my love…Eywa, I beg of you…help me!_

[Lelouch!]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lelouch lay in his bed, having awoken from his nightmare mere seconds ago. Breathing quick, short breaths, his body was drenched in cold sweat, his body shaking from the almost real experience. The raven head tentatively pulled his body into a sitting position, and covered his face with his hands, which were trembling uncontrollably. Shaky breaths escaped his chapped lips, as he recalled the nightmare. They had been getting worse as the weeks went by.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young boy with purple eyes and sand colored hair whose face was written with worry. He immediately spotted Lelouch on his bed and rushed to his side.

"Big brother!" the boy cried out, leaning on the bed next to Lelouch in hopes of calming him down. "It's okay, big brother. I'm here for you. Everything's going to be alright", he reassured him. He noticed Lelouch's trembling hands and grasped the raven's wrist lightly. This caused Lelouch to look at the sudden intruder.

"R-Rolo?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion.

"I'm here, Lelouch. I'm here…" He gave the elder a small, genuine smile and a gentle squeeze on his wrist to show that he wasn't an illusion, that this was real.

Lelouch starred at Rolo, taking in the sight of his younger brother and zeroing in on feeling the smaller hand wrapped around his own. He let out a shaky sigh of relief before tackling the younger boy into an oxygen-deprived hug. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he spoke into the crook of Rolo's neck.

"Oh, thank God Rolo, you're safe!" he exclaimed. He sobbed into his younger brother's shirt, clutching Rolo desperately so that the little boy wouldn't disappear. "I-I thought…I thought I lost you…forever…"

"No, I'm here Lelouch, right here and now and real, so everything's okay", Rolo gently claimed. With his other hand he rubbed circles on Lelouch's back to comfort his older brother. Eventually his sobs subsided into hiccups and sniffles as Lelouch finally calmed down. "Yeah", he breathed out. He wiped his tear-stained cheeks and looked into his brother's eyes. "Everything's okay. You're here." He let a small smile spread on his lips.

After a few more minutes of calm silence, Rolo released his grasp on Lelouch's wrist. Lelouch had a slight pink tinge running across his cheeks as he realized how childish he must have been. What a great big brother he was being. Rolo, picking up his brother's embarrassment, merely gave him an amused smile before hugging Lelouch, who melted into the younger's warmth. "Don't be ashamed big brother. That's why we're brothers—we're here to support each other, no matter what. Right?"

Lelouch eyed him for a second before softening at Rolo's words. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you Rolo." Funny how those were the same words he gave Rolo when he had nightmares. "Sorry if I woke you up. What time is it?" He glanced at the clock, eyes widening. "Oh geez—it's three in the morning. I guess we'd better get back to sleep, or else Ms. Villetta's going to have my head for being late tomorrow."

"But it's already tomorrow, big brother."

"Oh yeah, well you know what I meant." He sighed, not wanting to face his phys ed teacher in four hours. "Um, thanks again Rolo. Sorry if I'm being a pain with all these nightmares. I don't know what's going on with me."

"It's okay Lelouch. You've been stressed out the last few weeks; especially with the activities Miss President has you doing. I'll see if I can as her to lessen your workload. You do too much for the student council. You need to rest, big brother", he said as a matter-of-factly.

"I would appreciate that Rolo. Thank you."

It was Rolo's turn to form soft shades of pink across his cheeks. "Don't mention it. Ah, good night, well, morning actually", he chuckled. Lelouch followed. "Yeah, good morning to you too. See you in a few!"

Once the door shut, Lelouch let out a shaky yawn as he tried to go back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have to endure another nightmare. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted at the base of his skull. Lelouch whimpered as the pain paralyzed his body for several seconds before relinquishing its hold and disappeared as soon as it came. Raising a tentative hand to the source of the pain, he was surprised to feel nothing, or rather numb in the area.

That was weird. He thought all too soon before another wave came crashing down on his body, erupting in his joints like his limbs were being broken a thousand times over. The air suddenly felt too congested and his body was on fire, as if there was acid running through his veins. His t-shirt and shorts were becoming uncomfortably hot. Then, like a bolt of electricity, his body jerked violently. It was only mere seconds before all movement from his body ceased; eyes rolling back, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. Lelouch lay deathly still like the dead.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys!

I just wanted to thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing _Geass of Eywa_. It is a story that I am continuing, but no longer under this title. I've published the finalized version of this story, titled _Cxrokonales: Geass of Eywa_ which will be the first installment of the GoE story. It had taken me a while to finalize on the plot I wanted to pursue and I've finally decided the route I want to take this story through. I'm leaving this original here as a reference. You can find _Cxrokonales_ by clicking to my account or by clicking here. Again, thank you for your continued support! And merry christmas to you all! :)

3 VictoriaVQ


End file.
